You're Not Alone
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Even with everyone growing suspicious of him, she still stands by his side. Short series of drabbles I write to celebrate Lou Fa's Birthday with some Lou FaXAllen fluff with you in the Lou FAllen Week I host. I hope you'll like it.
1. Flowers

Ok, this is a short little series of drabbles I write to celebrate Lou Fa's Birthday with some Lou FaXAllen fluff with you in the Lou FAllen Week I host. I hope you'll like it.

Theme 1: Flowers

Lou Fa let out a long sigh and stretched her small body as she finally finished her workload for the night. As usual she and the other apprentices had to do overtime, there was no time to waste during the Holy War. Even though, the Asian Branch was much bigger than the European, the number of Scientist was still very few, only the best of the bests were allowed to enter the Black Order.

She still remember the day she was accepted, in fact as the only girl in that year she triumphed the class, she received many dirty looks from the guys who didn't get admitted. It didn't really matter to her, she knew she got where she was because she worked hard. Even though, she was talented, her family didn't support the idea that she wanted to learn, they wanted her to take over the family business as a florist.

However that option was ripped away from her when her home was attacked by Akuma, destroying everything, her family and their precious exotic flowers crumbled to ashes from the Akuma virus, it was a pure miracle that Lou Fa herself survived.

After that her only chance of sustaining herself was to join the Order and offer her brain and mental capabilities to the Catholic Church, this was the only way she could fight. An incredibly meagre offer compared to the Exorcists. Despite it being a necessity, she _willingly_ became a member, she wasn't dragged away by force like many of them.

But even those who joined by their own choice have given a great sacrifice. Lou Fa couldn't help but think of a particular Apostle of god. She still remembered the day she met that young boy, who left the infirmary after having receiving a normally mortal wound, yet survived. He was covered in scrapes and bruises yet he beamed at them with an angelic smile. She never would have thought that she'd crush on a boy 3 years younger than him, and especially not this hard. But how could she not love such a pure hearted person?

She sighed again as she stood up from her seat and arranged the documents back to their place, then headed for her room. She was so tired she didn't even feel like eating.

"Miss Lou Fa!"

Abruptly, all exhaustion left her upon hearing that familiar voice. Her heart rate picked up as she turned around to face her-not-so-secret crush, Allen Walker with Timcanpy nestled in his stunning white hair and a handsome blond man in his footsteps.

"Mister Walker?" She breathed, unable to believe that he was here so late - but then again, in Europe it was still daytime.

"Miss Lou Fa, great, I was searching for you!" Allen greeted, flashing her a warm smile. "I'm glad I could still find you, I wanted to meet you."

Lou Fa felt her knees go weak at his kind words. He wanted to see her. He _came_ for her. "Really?"

"Yes, I know that your Birthday is a few days ahead, but I have no idea when will we see each other next time." He replied, flushing a bit nervously. "So Happy Early Birthday!" Allen smiled as he presented a beautiful bouquet of white lilies.

 _White lilies symbolize virginity, fertility, purity as well as majesty. It's also a flower that says - "it's heavenly to be with you"._

Lou Fa forgot how to breathe for a second as she remembered her mother's words.

 _It's heavenly to be with you._

Lou Fa didn't know whether Allen realised her attraction towards him, but she did know that even if he did he probably wouldn't return her affections. He was an incredibly caring person, who wouldn't put her in danger by letting her too close.

She could have stared at him for the rest of her life, but she realised that Allen was waiting for her to take it. She forced her pleasantly numb body to move, quickly reaching out and took her present with trembling hands. She glanced back, cheeks still burning as she took in the sight of her love, he looked even more beautiful if possible. "The-these are for me?"

"Of course. When I saw them, they reminded me of you. You have hair ties with similar white flowers, don't you? Ah, you're even wearing them right now."

"Y-yes, you are correct." She stuttered, still not over that Allen Walker came to give her a present, not to mention remember such fickle detail. "Thank you, Mister Walker."

"Of course, it's the least I can do." He snickered. "You helped me a lot when I was in need, I'm grateful."

"B-but of course, that's my job." She replied, compared to what he did daily that was really nothing!

Allen shook his head. "Even so, I greatly appreciate it."

His beautiful silver eyes were gleaming with love for her, just like he loves everyone around him, but Lou Fa pretended that she had his heart. It was a beautiful moment… until an ominous voice spoke up from behind. "Now kiss."

Lou Fa screamed seeing a red-head exorcist pop up out of thin air, who gasped in pain when Allen reflexively elbowed him in the gut. "Damn it, Beansprout don't make a habit out of this."

"And I asked you not to sneak up on me, because you might startle me." Allen sighed irate, then turned to Lou Fa with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Lavi, he tends to pull pranks on people like this."

For the first time, the blond man spoke up. "Walker, your partner for the mission arrived, we're leaving."

"Hold on, Two Spots, Allen has yet to kiss the lady goodbye." The Bookman Junior cut him off, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Allen refrained from rolling his eyes. "Lavi, it's horribly disrespectful to-"

"Blah blah blah blah, just kiss her on the cheek, it's a good luck charm, heaven knows ya need it." Lavi insisted.

Allen sighed knowing that resistance was futile, Lavi would continue to nag him all day. If not week. He glanced at Lou Fa seeking affirmation. Cheeks aflame, Lou Fa nodded. Allen flashed her a reassuring smile as he slowly dove in to peck her cheek.

Fiery red blush exploded on Lou Fa as she buried her face in the white lilies. Allen's hearty chuckle caressed her soul. "See you later, Miss Lou Fa. Take care."

Lou Fa still didn't raise her face from the flowers as she heard Allen shuffle away and Lavi chuckle at their display, she failed to hear what the red haired Exorcist told Allen over the noise of her rapidly beating heart. Her whole body felt whoozy from the heat radiating from her cheeks, butterflies in her stomach. She lowered the bouquet a little to freely watch his strong back. He'd grown so much… Who knows when would be the next time she'd meet him? Despite herself, Lou Fa found herself call out to him. "Mister Walker!"

Hearing his name, Allen halted and turned back with a questioning gaze.

She felt her blush intensify. "You too take care, please."

The Exorcist blinked in surprise, then gave her a warm smile that left her fluttery. "Of course. See you soon, Miss Lou Fa." With that he waved at her and let the Ark swallow him as he stepped past the gate.

Lou Fa stared at the milky coloured door for a few seconds, before squealing in delight and rushing back to her room. Her mind replayed Allen's smiles over and over as she searched for a vase, fortunately it was the perfect size. She changed into her nightwear while the tap water filled the container, then placed the flowers within it carefully. It was perfect.

A yawn reminded her just how tired she was. She took off her glasses and placed it on the nightstand, right next to the beautiful lilies. She lazily blinked, sleep heavily weighing down on her, but the thought of Allen Walker lifted her spirits. Eventually, the mess in her head quieted down and she slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on her face.

XXX

This was fun. Lou Fa's such a cute girl, I'm so glad that she still trusts Allen when he's accused with such heavy crimes. I'm curious to see her in canon too.

Following theme will be: Braid, I hope you guys will like it, stay tuned in. Feedbacks are greatly appreciated.

See you next time.


	2. Braid

I got more feedback than expected, this was a really pleasant surprise. Thank you for everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed.

 **Kittenanimegir13:** Reading your reviews always bring me joy, you're such a sweetheart.

 **Lol** : I'm happy to see you around again, it's been a while, I hope you'll like how I unwind Allen and Lou Fa around each other.

 **Guest** : Your idea is tempting, but I'd like to keep this fic K+, maybe in the future I'll write M rated stuff for them on my own terms. Hope you don't mind.

Theme 2: Braid

As always, Lou Fa woke up early in the morning to start her shift, but now she stayed in her room just a bit longer to admire the still stunning lilies. Thinking of the previous day made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, with a small smile she got out of bed, ready to face the day.

She took a quick shower in the common bathroom, making sure that she took everything important. After she dressed she once again attempted to tame her locks into a pair of braids. Her two favourite hairbands sat innocently on the counter, a tad bit loose, but Lou Fa had no intention of changing them, not when Mister Walker complimented them. It was important for both of them, for Walker it was a reminder that despite the heavy accusations hanging over his head, Lou Fa still believed in him and for Lou Fa the memory of his genuine smile. She wanted to see more of it, she wanted that young man to be happy.

She held her braid tightly as she wrapped the worn out rubber over it. A sudden snapping sound and her untangling hair was the telltale indication that something was wrong. As she glanced down she gasped in horror seeing her hairband lie on the floor torn in half.

Poor girl felt her knees go weak and she collapsed to the ground, her trembling hand swiping up the accessory, cradling it sniffing. There went a beautiful memory and an even more beautiful promise. She took a deep breath and shoved it in her pocket, there was no use crying over it now, she had work to do.

Still brooding, she headed to the Science Department here Rikei and Shifu were surely waiting for her. Consumed by her sorrow, she failed to notice someone in front of her and ran into a hard chest.

Blushing in embarrassment, without even looking up she shouted apologies profusely, intent on running of and pretending this never happened, but a melodious voice stopped her.

"Miss Lou Fa."

Her heart skipped a beat for a second, but then started pounding like no tomorrow. She couldn't believe her (mis)fortune. What was he doing here? "Mister Walker?"

There was he, the object of her affections, tattered, but still standing proudly, by his side a yawning red head and the blond whose name she didn't learn. The white haired young man in the middle wryly smiled at her."Ah, I apologize for running into you like that, I wasn't paying attention, I'm a bit tired."

"Ah, no, really, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Lou Fa insisted. She shyly looked up to see his smiling, but visibly exhausted eyes. "Did you just come back from a mission?"

"Ah, yes, no Innocence was found, it was a false alarm, we still ran into a lot of Akuma though."

The mere word rang the alarms in her. "Are you hurt badly?" She asked concerned.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Oh, no it was only a couple of Level 3s, nothing you have to worry about."

Level 3. She remembered the fateful day that Level 3 - Thread - broke in an almost succeeded in killing Allen. Yet despite his condition in that hopeless situation, the boy still insisted on fighting. He had zero chance of winning, yet he triumphed, even thought he was tossed in the dark water of despair, he rose cloaked in his divine cloak and triumphed over the monster. She always find him attractive, but when he was hovering above the water, glowing in pure joy she was absolutely certain she saw an angel.

He surely grew a lot, he talked about defeating those machines like it was nothing, it was amazing.

She could have pondered about it forever, but that angelic voice pulled her out of her daydreams. "Your hair is undone?"

Her smile froze on her face at the mention of the accident. She casted her eyes to the gleaming silver buttons of Allen's uniform. "A-ah, yes, sadly my hair tie tore this morning."

A warm chuckle replied. "Well, your hair is pretty like this too you know."

Lou Fa bit back a sqeak at the sudden compliment, but she couldn't control the blush creeping on her. "M-maybe but my hair is in the way."

"Oh, let me help you then." A gloved hand reached up to the collar and pulled the red string off to present it to her. "Here."

Lou Fa took a step back defensively. "N-no, I can't take it from you! Besides I can't braid ponytails, only pigtails."

"No problem, I had plenty of practice on Link over there." He explained motioning at the stoic blond who politely nodded at her, but his eyes held a bit annoyance towards Walker. "Link, this is Lou Fa, please be nice to her. Now please turn around so I can tie it up for you."

Lou Fa shook her head furiously. "B-but I really shouldn't, you're an Exorcist it would be highly disrespectful of me-"

"But we're also friends, aren't we?" He interrupted her. "Friends help each other."

Friends, the word filled her with a bittersweet feeling; she was close to him, but as a friend. But then again, Allen was the kind of person who kept people at arm's length so being called a friend - in public! - was a great feat. This was as close as she could get to him, as close as he let him. "Yo-you consider me a f-friend?"

She got a warm smile in return. "Why of course, you were by my side when I needed help weren't you? You even risked your life and came back even though I told you to run. So please don't be shy, I'll braid your hair for you."

The girl gave in. "I-if you insist." She turned her back to the boy and tried not to freak out. Her knees trembled as she felt hands run through her hair and settle it into a neat braid.

To ease her nervousness, she tried bringing up another topic."If Mister Link is not an Exorcist, why was he with you on the mission?"

The hands in her hair hesitated a little, but as if nothing happened they went back to work. "His job is to stay by my side." Came the vague answer.

Worry stirred within her, but she pushed it down, this wasn't something she could help Allen with. It was probably the higher-ups decision to keep an eye on him, it wasn't something she could help with. She had to do her best and reassure him that she was with him.. "I see."

When the Exorcist boy let go of her hair, she curiously ran her hand down the expanse of it, confirming that yes, Allen could braid well. "Thank you very much, Mister Walker."

"Allen."

"P-pardon?" She repeated, not quite believing what he implied.

"Just call me Allen." The lad replied.

"Alright… Allen." Her cheeks flushed as she tasted his first name on her tongue and was about to offer reciprocating the gesture, but she was preceded by Lavi. "Now kiss~"

Allen and Link rolled their eyes while Lou Fa's blush deepened. Apparently too tired to object, the white haired boy leaned in and breathed a soft kiss to her pink cheek. "Forgive me, but I must retire for now, I'll have another mission soon and I need a bit of rest. Have a nice day Miss Lou Fa."

"Lou Fa." she muttered, but then spoke louder. "Just call me Lou Fa."

Allen blinked a few times a bit slow from exhaustion, but then nodded. "Alright Lou Fa, see you later." He excused himself and left to the private quarters with Link following close behind.

Lou Fa glanced at the flaming red haired Exorcist, who met her eyes with a knowing grin and blinked (winked?) at her before going after the two. As Lou Fa stared at his back she wondered if she was really that obvious.

XXX

Lavi is incorrigable, while Link is still just watching from afar. Both those two are getting along well which is nice. Tell me what you think.


	3. Smile

Thank you for Kittenanimegirl13 and Guest for reviewing, you guys are great.

Theme Three: Smile

Yet another busy day, but Lou Fa found herself smiling as she spotted a familiar crown of white hair with golden haired companion and a golden little golem. "Good Morning, Allen, Mr Link."

"Hello Lou Fa." Allen replied pleasantly while the other gave her a polite nod and a "good morning".

"Another mission?" She asked curiously. "You seem pretty busy as of late."

"Yes, sadly Akuma have infested China a lot. The majority of Akuma in Japan were eliminated, so the Earl is probably trying to restock his army since the population is so dense here. Yesterday we had to cleanse a larger city, there were so many Akuma and very few survivors. It seems to be a trend lately."

"Oh… I see." Lou Fa muttered taken aback by the news, outside matters usually stayed outside since this Branch had no Finders, Exorcists or other form of military who would bring news, it only stood for enhanced research and administration. It was sad to hear that he had to face disasters so young. Well, at least that Lavi boy was with him too, so he didn't have to do it on his own. Also Link, who she noticed, was watching Allen extremely carefully. "Well, you do not seem to have any greater injuries to maybe I'm correct to assume that it went well?"

"I only have some scrapes and bruises, fortunately they were all Level 1 and 2, it's just there were a lot. Many people must have died lately so..."

Lou Fa nodded mournfully, knowing full well that the inner parts of China, the rural often had problems with supplies, famine was still a recurring issue, so people wishing back the dead wasn't rare. "Either way, I'm glad that you're back and safe." She said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Yeah." Allen agreed with his usual smile- Usual? Lou Fa's brow furrowed as she regarded his expression intently. The quirk of lips was familiar, but the overall picture was strange. Ah, she realised it now… those breathtaking silver eyes she adored lacked their usual light, instead the glint appeared to be exhausted with underlying sorrow. It was upsetting to see him so out of it, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Everyone had their limit. "Allen… you don't have to smile if you don't feel like it." She whispered, sad that even though Allen was in so much pain he still tried to comfort her. He deserved to let out steam too, not always put up a front for other's sake.

Said boy froze, looking at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?" He inquired uncertainly.

Lou Fa bit her lips, her shyness begging her to just flee. As she looked in those dull irises, she pushed her self-doubt aside, he needed to hear this, he needed to know that he had people by his side. She knew that what she was about to say may put her position in danger, but she had to do it, Allen was a comrade and more than that he needed to realise that he was worth risking her life for, he deserved to be saved too.

"Allen… I'm aware that there are things you cannot convey right now and I accept that, I don't want to burden you." She pleaded. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll trust you and do my best, so please, stop hurting yourself like that… stop smiling when it only causes you more pain. "

Baffled, Allen couldn't answer her for a few seconds, he just gazed at her with something akin to awe, which melted into a bittersweet expression, it was pained but it was honest. "Thank you, Lou Fa."

She returned the not-smile. "But of course. Please go and rest for now, we can talk later. Sadly I didn't expect your return to prepare you a meal, but please do eat something then sleep, you're awfully pale."

"I will at once, I'm starving." He admitted. "Well then, see you aroun-"

"Now kiss."

All three of them jumped at the sound blasting out from Timcanpy's tiny body.

"Mr. Lavi?!" Lou Fa squeaked.

"The one and only dear miss!" The redhead chirped. "Allen can't leave without kissing ya goodbye, the Beansprout might choke on a chicken bone or something."

"What the hell, man did you become a stalker?" Allen asked annoyed.

"Nah, that's Link's area of expertise." Came the cheeky reply, making Link cry out indignantly.

"Leave me alone, Lavi, I don't have patience for this right now!" Allen all but snapped. "And Tim, how could you team up with that guy?!"

The golem just gave him a toothy grin, revealing his sharp canines.

"Missy, may I ask you to cheer that Bean up with a cute lil smooch, please?" Lavi shamelessly asked, making Allen choke on his words. "Our mission upsetted him a lot and I'm on my way to another one so I can't lighten him up so would ya do it for me? Two Spots is too much of a chicken for it. Well, maybe he'd bake a pie or somethin', but nothing is as sweet as a cute girl's kiss ya know."

Allen barked back irritated to the redhead that it was highly inappropriate to request such thing from a lady, Link spluttered in indignation, but Lou Fa recognised the silent plea behind the humour. Something devastating must have happened on that mission and Allen was probably blaming himself for it; knowing that his friend requested her to look after him. He trusted her to take care of him. She suppressed the blush invading her, rose to the tip of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to the pale skin.

As she retracted she caught sight of Allen's dumbfounded expression, he clearly didn't believe it that she complied. Link seemed taken aback too. She coughed to hide her nervousness. "I'll be going now, Chief Bak is expecting me. Please have a rest you two."

"Alright." Allen replied, still in daze. He nodded at her as a goodbye and headed to the cafeteria, once again scolding Lavi through the plump golden golem. Link's gaze lingered on her for a few seconds, then followed the Exorcist. Lou Fa watched them round the corner, then left for work.

XXX

This chapter is slightly shorter, but please leave me feedback, thank you.


	4. Dessert

Thank you for **Kittenanimegirl13** and **Anonymous Timcanpy** for reviewing. Anon Tim, your idea is cute, but the Kitsune AU I have in mind is dedicated to another pairing, sorry. I have written the majority of this story out, I'm just basically logging on to publish. Soon I'll get extremely busy (hell, I already am) so I can't promise smut any time soon (I will have a ton of midterms that are compulsory to even apply to exams - uni is killing me at its best - and then I'll have a language exam in about two weeks *facepalm*), but this chapter is fluffy - I think. I hope you'll like it.

Happy Birthday Lou Fa!

Theme: Dessert

The next day Lou Fa saw Allen he looked much less tense, if not a bit relaxed - as far as his situation let him. This time they met in a semi-crowded corridor, people passed by them, but they paid them no mind. She smiled at him welcomingly as they made eye contact. "Hello Allen, feeling a bit better?"

"Yes, thank you very much." The boy replied, smiling at her, now with the liveliness back in his eyes, making her heart fluttered in delight that she managed to reciprocate some of what Allen had given her.

"I'm glad." She admitted.

"Yea, me too. In the end it seems I managed to stay for your birthday." Allen chuckled. He blinked in surprise eyeing Lou Fa's braids with interest. A smile crept on his face. "You're still wearing my ribbon."

Self-consciously, the girl raised her hands to touch the accessory holding her hair together. "Ye-yea, now that you say it I really should return it to you-"

Allen shook his head. "Keep it, it's better off in your care. Now come, let's got something to eat." He grabbed the edge of her sleeve and gently steered her to the cafeteria. Lou Fa's heartbeat hit the ceiling as the illusion of a romantic meal played out in front of her eyes; she shook her head, she had to keep it together or she might faint.

"Here we are." Allen announced, still not letting go of her sleeve. Lou Fa was stunned to realise that they were standing in the cafeteria - and several pairs of eyes drilled into her. The flush on her cheeks, that have receded by being exposed to Allen's presence so often, returned with vengeance as her lab partners, Rikei and Shifu wiggled their eyebrows at her knowingly. Fou seemed neutral, while Back looked downright ecstatic.

"It's about time you brought her, Walker." Bak spoke up, glancing at the girl in question a strange glint in his eyes that made Lou Fa suspicious. "Lou Fa hasn't eaten today yet, if you haven't found her she might have passed out from starving herself."

Lou Fa felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. She couldn't believe it that her idiot superior was trying to poke Allen's protectiveness and love for food to get one "rival" out of the picture. This was really low, even from you, Chief.

"What? Lou Fa, you shouldn't miss out on meals." Allen chided gently.

"N-no, it's okay, I had snacks with me." She defended, letting out a sigh of relief seeing the concern ebb away from his eyes. Even if she loved being with Allen, she wouldn't let Chief Bak manipulate him, she vowed to get back on him later, preferably with Rikei's help who was an expert in pranks.

"Ah, good to hear that, I'm relieved." He was so sweet, it would be the end of her, on the other hand she really felt like asking Fou to kick the Chief for worrying Allen for his selfish reasons.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to give our presents too." Rikei said extending a small, rather heavy box. Uncovering the lid, she revealed its content, which appeared to be a brownish blob.

"Rikei, what on earth is this?" Allen inquired in a low voice, obviously displeased, but Lou Fa didn't hear it over her excitement.

"Potassium!" Lou Fa shouted out joyfully. "Just what I needed! Thanks guys, now I can finally set my project in motion! "

"Huh?" Hearing Allen's confused voice she immediately turned to face him again. Of course, Allen probably has never been to school, so he probably didn't study Chemistry.

"Ah, this is a kind of metal that's hard to obtain." She explained. "Usually Potassium is a compound of salt, it's never available on its own since it even reacts to the water in the atmosphere. I'm going to need it my experiments."

"Experiment?"

Lou Fa's face flushed at how cute Allen looked with that curious glint in his eyes. "Yes, my own project. I have already made the calculations and preparations and can start after meal. I don't want to give anyone false hopes, but I'd like to make a breakthrough."

"Do tell me about it once you're ready." Allen requested.

"O-of course, certainly."

From her lab partners and the Chief she received different instruments that might come in handy in her project, while Fou gave her a dagger. She was dying to know why she gave her a weapon, but she was scared what would Fou do to her if she voice her disapproval, she just thanked her - it might serve beneficial in her experiment too.

"Looks like it's my turn." Lou Fa cocked her head to the side when Allen reached into his breast pocket fishing out a bright purple coloured object. "Here, a proper present this time." Lou Fa's eyes widened seeing a small wrapped up box handed to her.

"A-allen you really shouldn't have!" The girl stuttered as she accepted the gift with trembling hands, it would be rude of her to refuse if Allen went through the trouble to find her a fitting gift. Trying to contain her nervousness was a heavy task, but she couldn't accidentally drop it! When she uncovered the item she gasped in wonder, it was a beautiful silver pin decorated with flowers and tiny pearls in the centre with similar hair ties, that appeared to be a lot more durable than her previous ones. This could have consted a fortune! "A-Allen I can't accept this, this is way too expensive!"

Allen nodded his head. "Yes, you do, you are great help. I'm really grateful for everything you did for me Lou Fa. Here." A gloved hand reached in the box to take out the small pin. "Hm, it would be no good if I simply put it on your lab coat, the pearls would disappear in the white… Ah, I know!" Lou Fa's heart skipped a beat when her love raised her necktie from its underside and pushed the beautiful pin in the red material.

"There, now everyone can see. "

"Th-thank you, it's really cute."

"But of course." He grinned. "Also, you still have one left."

Lou Fa's eye widened when the kitchen door slammed open, packed with different meals (for Allen), she didn't expect the cook place and enormous cake on her plate. "This is a common gift from Link and me." Alle explained. "He took a liking to you, you know."

Lou Fa shot a glance back at the Inspector, whose cheeks seemed to have coloured barely noticeably.

"W-wait, you really baked this cake for me?"

Allen nodded eagerly. "Yes, Link is incredibly talented in baking, so thank him too."

She turned to face the uncomfortable looking Inspector. "Thank you, Mr. Link." He nodded back in response.

"Then, let's dig in!" With that Allen launched himself in his lunch to everyone's amusement. Once he downed his usual portion Lou Fa divided her cake and shared with everyone who celebrated with her, then excused herself.

"I'm coming with you." Allen offered smiling, then excused himself as well. Lou Fa could feel the knowing gazes on her back as she left with Allen and Link.

"Do you still have missions?" She asked.

"Yes, I have to open gates at highly populated areas. Apart from here there's already in Beijing and Shanghai and they still plan on more. Well then, I'll be taking my leave. Happy Birthday." Without any coaxing he leaned in to kiss her cheek. When he noticed how flabbergasted she was he laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry, it's a custom that people kiss each other on the cheek when they celebrate someone."

"A-ah, I see. Thank you." She stuttered, then reciprocated the gesture. "Have a safe trip, both of you."

"Thank you, Lou Fa, I hope we meet soon so you can tell me how your experiment goes."

"Yes, see you." She waved him off, then turned on her heels heading to her lab while she recited the periodical system in her mind to keep herself from grinning like a fool. This was far by the best birthday she ever had, she would surely not disappoint Allen and make her plan work. If everything went right she would be promoted and sent to the Main Headquarters where she'd meet him every day. Despite her giddy mood she made a mental note to ask Fou to kick Bak for real.

XXX

It would be really cute if Lou Fa taught Chemistry to Allen, just imagine how cute she might be, getting excited all over experiments - not like Komui of course, that would make this story horror.

To be honest, I don't know how people agree on kissing each other on the cheek when they say goodbye, I was close to being shocked when a classmate of mine did that to me, I'm not used to it otl. So please tell me what you think about their development


	5. Cape

Thank you for Kittenanimegirl13 and Anon Tim for reviewing!

 **Kittenanimegirl13** : Sorry for not replying last time, they will kill soon don't worry. Also, hope you can overcome your block soon, if you want to I can send you resources to help you with writing.

 **Anon Tim** : I don't know when can I write - I'm in *shudder* debt with a lot of stories, but I think I might chose Poker Pair for next, since I'm not really fond of the ones published. If you are starved for Pie Shipping materia liketolaugh wrote some oneshots dedicated to them and if you want outright smut for them try Angel Fantasy, namely To Be Loved Back and What ignorance of Grown up Matters Can Do - I know it's officially LaviYuu, but chapter 11 is hot love making.

Theme: Cape

Slender brows furrowed in concentration as their owner carefully as rubber gloved hands fumbled with unscrewing a tightly sealed bottle. Finally, months of work are about to come to fruition, if she succeeded then it would greatly benefit their side and help the Exorcists, also serve as her ticket to the Main Headquarters.

Presently her hands were full - literally - with her project, the substance she created was encased in a thick cube of see-through glass, the only way to make contract with it to utilise the thick gloves fixed on two circular openings.

She decided to take a small break before the final phase, her legs have hurt from standing still in one place for so long, this experiment was by no means hazardless, she had to be incredibly careful lest she wanted to implode the lab. She reached into the pocket of her cape to pull out a small candy; she adored her uniform a great deal, it gave her a professional look, also it was pretty useful with its several pockets, not to mention it proved that she too was part of the Order and took her share of the workload - even if it's behind the scenes.

She discarded the candy wrapper in a trashcan and went back to work; she decided that she would shift from manual to remote controlled, that was way more precise. She set the machine in motion and took a shaky inhale, it was time for the final step, it was now or never. She grabbed a hold of the joystick and carefully pushed it around so as to position the mechanical arms right above her target. She descended the "hand" and enclosed it around her prize. She watched eagerly as the device raised her creation, ready to heat it up and mix it with the final element, the melted potassium she got on her Birthday. Next to it was a great tank of water to cool down the hundreds of celsius heat.

She was ready to mold her current compound in the potassium when a familiar voice snapper her out of concentration, resulting her in dropping what she held, right into the potassium, which's container tilted and fell over, pouring towards the water. As if she was burnt, she ripped herself away from the scene, aware of the impending catastrophe. "Take cover!" She shouted as she threw herself at the floor, praying that she wouldn't get hurt too much.

Intense heat broke loose from the glass cage, effortlessly shattering its barrier, sending shards everywhere with a deafening explosion. Her ears rung from the shrill noise echoing within the small place, even after it died down. As her eardrums recovered from the massive sound boom she realised she was hearing a steady, repetitive voice of heartbeat.

Which was not her own.

Lou Fa's eyes snapped wide open when she registered that her face was pressed into a firm black clothed chest with familiar ornaments and a gloved hand cradled her head from behind whereas its twin was wrapped around her middle. She could feel heat claim her body when her nose detected a pleasantly musky scent.

She realised he was talking to her, but it felt like the she was underwater. "-ou alright?" She raised her head to meet the silver irises she adored. "Are you alright?" Allen repeated the question, visibly a tad bit worried for her. Apparently, in order to protect her from damage, Allen had activated his Innocence and enshrouded her in his blinding white, billowy cape, hence they were presently wrapped up in a cocoon and were flush to each other. The knowledge that they were physically touching made her cheeks redden; Allen however mistook this for injury. "Hold on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"No, stop, don't move!" She snapped, the urgency in her voice making Allen pause. "There could be poisonous or otherwise harmful gases in the air, we can't breathe it in.

"Fine, then I'll take ourselves out of here and-"

"Wait." she cut her off, feeling awful for being so rude, but they were short on time and it didn't work in their favour. "We can't leave it like this, we have to activate the emergency ventilation and confine whatever I created."

White brows furrowed. "But how? Even solidified, it's still to hot for you to touch it."

Swallowing nervously, she glanced up in his questioning eyes. "May I ask a favour?" She knew what she was about to ask would be a huge, huge favour, but she couldn't be picky right now, worst case scenario she can put everyone in the building in danger. "Could you please use your Innocence to seal it away in that dark brown container?"

Allen blinked in surprise hearing the unusual request, but from the blooming, gentle smile on his face she knew he'd aid her. "Of course."

"Thank you." She whispered before taking a large gulp of air, then broke out of the Crowned Clown's protection. Her short legs quickly darted to the control panel and opened the air ducts to suck out the gas, then turned on her heels and dashed out of the cramped piece.

Meanwhile, Allen used Clown Belt to grasp onto the semi-solid substance and place it in the bottle to seal it away. Once done, he made sure to keep it on the ground so it wouldn't accidentally fall off and left the lab.

Out in the corridor he took a huge gulp of air and exhaled it slowly. He exchanged glances with Link, who wisely stepped away from the doorway when the disaster struck and surrounded himself and the entrance to minimise the damage, only briefly opening it when Lou Fa and Allen rushed out. Allen himself was fine, he was used to near-death encounters and other crises, but the same couldn't be told for Lou Fa, Allen scowled lightly seeing her cough, kneeling on the ground. He lowered himself right next to her, a firm hand on her delicate shoulder. "Lou Fa, do you need me to take you to the infirmary?"

Panting from the lack of air, Lou Fa raised her head to meet Allen's concerned glance, silently reaffirming her earlier assumptions that Allen had to be an angel; that unearthly white that surrounded him just screamed that this was no ordinary man, he was an Apostle of god. She could still feel her cheek tingle with its soft warmth.

Still heaving, she just shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just not used to holding my breath this long." She reassured. Looking around, she noticed paper charms hover in the air, much to her surprise, under Link's control, seeing that they retracted into his sleeves. So this was the reason why he followed Allen. The question, why. To protect him? Or...

As she gazed at Allen, the boy casted his eyes away from her, guilt written all over his posture. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have brusted in like that."

She smiled softly at him. "It's alright, it's my fault that I got distracted in the first place. Let's just be happy no one got hurt."

"Still, you can get in trouble."

She let out a small giggle. "No worries, lab accidents are not as rare as you think, you can't even imagine how many times Chief Bak unleashed some misfortune on us." She raised a questioning eyebrow seeing Allen pale at that, but didn't pry, Chief Komui's "mischiefs" were infamous. It still didn't stop her from wanting to move to HQ. "Besides, even accidents can prove useful, in a few hours we'll see what I cooked."

"Alright." Allen reluctantly agreed.

Lou Fa took this chance to once again admire the boy, the soldier that faced her. The black uniform fitted his form snugly and comfortable to move in, neither too loose or suffocating; the white cape sharply contrasted the outfit, but it also alerted the onlooker that this unbelievably kind person was just as dangerous if you crossed paths with him, contrary to Lou Fa's white cape this didn't betray position, it was a display of strength that was not to be tampered with. Her analysis was regretfully suspended when Allen finally deactivated his Innocence, as beautiful he looked in it she knew how taxing it was on his body. Said body demanded a recharge of power levels by a monstrous growl. She smiled at the blushing teenager comfortingly. "Let's go and have some lunch, I'm hungry too."

Allen eagerly nodded and reached out his hand for her to take. Shyly, he slipped her hand into his and allowed herself to be helped up from the ground. On their way to the cafeteria a serene smile graced her visage when she realised that Allen still didn't let go of her hand.

XXX

No kiss this time, but there was something akin to a hug and they're holding hands, which is incredibly cute. Tell me what you think.


	6. Glasses

Thank you **Kittenanimegirl13** , **Lol** and **Anon Tim** for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated, I'm happy there's demand for this rare pair. Enjoy.

One more after this and it'll be over. I think I'm gonna miss this fic, though next time I'll probably stick to drawing when it comes to prompts and write stories with plot or emotional charge.

Theme: Glasses

After filling their bellies, the trio headed back to the scene of accident where a smaller company gathered, Allen growled in annoyance seeing a familiar red crown of head poking his nose around before spotting him and obnoxiously shout out upon spotting him. "Beansprout~!" Next to him a short, heavy make-up wearing old man stood, seemingly doing his best not to facepalm.

Allen tried really hard not to throw something at the Bookman apprentice - a heavy object, insults or his bare fist - especially when Bak smirked hearing it or Fou who roared in laughter; instead he busied himself with greeting Timcanpy, who fluttered around him happily before settling in his usual place, the top of Allen's head. Allen snorted in amusement when the golem started munching on his hair, but then he suddenly stopped. He felt Tim leave his usual place surprised to see the small creature flutter around Lou Fa curiously, who in return reached her hands out for him to land onto. The golden golem stared at her longly before fluttering his wings again and to the utter surprise of the spectators he settled on top of the brown hair.

Allen was the first to recover, chuckling at the cute display. "Tim likes you."

"No fair!" Lavi pouted childishly, "How come Tim never comes over to me?"

Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe…" a smirk tugged his lips as he glanced at the red head, shrugging lightly. "He thinks you're annoying."

Lou Fa hid a smile behind her hand discreetly as she watched the small scene unfold, Allen no doubt was taking amends for being pestered by his self-proclaimed best friend.

Before things could get ugly, she spoke up. "Mister Lavi, what brings you here?"

Lavi stuck his tongue out at Allen then turned to face her with a look that resembled a kid's who was caught doing something he shouldn't have, it became even more obvious when he raised his hand to scratch his cheek with a sheepish smile. "I kinda broke my hammer."

"Again?" Allen asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Catching the slight tremor in his voice Lavi gave a disarming grin and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Chillax, Bean, Komui did say that he'd still have to improve it, I was too careless. Komui said Bak would fix it up for me."

"Why do you refer to the great me so familiarly!" Bak spluttered, but before he could rant Fou kicked him in the face, much to Wong's worry.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." She said then glanced at Lou Fa. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! And it should have cooled down by now and ready to inspect!" She hastily entered the scene of crime they left behind, glass shards were lying everywhere that would need to be collected but first she scooped up the cooled container with a tweezer, heading towards another lab. "Excuse me, coming through!" On her Order the group of people parted, giving her way, her short feet carried her quickly to the main lab, where she placed her creation behind a glass panel. "Okay, let's do this."

Allen watched with wide eyes as the girl coordinated the machine claws to reveal a greyish blob and raised it right next to the glass, so they could see it up close. Squinting his eyes, Link placed his own spectacles on his nose to get a clearer picture. To him it didn't look any different from any metal.

"This is what I've been working on for the past weeks, an alternative compound to mix with Innocence." Lou Fa explained. "After analysing the datas of the Crystal Type Innocences, I attempted to create a similar substance artificially." Unbeknownst to her, a single green eye and a pair of grey were watching her intently. "I blended an alloy from the metals that the human blood consists of, it's mainly carbon reinforced iron, but it has magnesium, calcium and potassium within too. If everything goes right then this is supposed to draw out more power on the same synchro rate and lessen the strain it puts on its user, just like the Crystal type."

"Wait, you can make Equipment types into Crystal?!" Allen voiced out everyone's question.

Lou Fa shook her head. "No, even if improved, this is just a copy. I can create artificial blood, but it lacks the dna and hormones of the Accommodator, which the Crystal Type Innocence reacts to. If anything this is state is halfway to Crystallisation, but it won't necessarily make it into Crystal." She paused briefly to glance at a monitor that was rapidly writing out letters on the screen. "It seems that it's not harmful to human touch." She turned to Lavi, who quickly shifted back to his usual cheery self. "Mr. Lavi, would you consent to having your Innocence reforged by this compound?"

Lavi briefly exchanged glances with his master, who gave a slight nod; on Bookman's approval he grinned. "On your service ma'am!"

Lou Fa positively beamed at him. "Thank you!"

Lavi stared at her for a long while, making Lou Fa go gradually more and more nervous; just as she was about to inquire what the problem was, she was stolen from her glasses. Without them she could only see blurry spots of colours.

"Whoa, you really are cut-gah!" She jumped hearing Lavi heave in pain. "What was that for Beansprout?"

"It's horribly rude to snatch away someone's glasses like that." Came Allen's deadpan voice.

"You talk about being rude when-" another pained moan. "What was that for, you old Panda?"

Lou Fa couldn't concentrate on their debate anymore, feeling a gloved hand gently steer her chin to face a black and white blob; she remained still as her glasses were gently pushed back on the bridge of her nose. She blinked a few times, her head hurting a little from the change, but it was forgotten when warm silver eyes gazed in hers. "I'm sorry about Lavi, he can be really childish at times. Better?"

She broke their gaze and adjusted her glasses; she appreciated Allen's gesture, but it was a law of Murphy that only the one wearing the glasses could position them comfortably. "Yes, thank you."

Allen smiled at her kindly, then turned to face Lavi who more or less recovered by now. "Let's start, shall we?"

XXX

Ok, someone explain me, what the fuck does plot do here?


	7. Duty

Final chapter at last! Thank you for the continued support by everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited, it was greatly appreciated! I hope I managed to make this pair a little bit more popular. If not, then I guess I'll just have to do more when uni isn't killing me ^^

I shouldn't have watched Gintama I have so many feels right now.

Special thanks for **Kittenanimegirl13** for reviewing!

Theme: Duty

"So what is it like?" Lou Fa asked, anxious to know whether she succeeded or not; as a scientist, she knew better than anyone that just because something worked theoretically, there's no guarantee that it's work empirically.

Lavi was in a different chamber than her, a glass window separating them; the Bookman apprentice activated his hammer and twirled it around, testing it. Eye zeroing on the dummies, he gripped his hammer hard and smashed it down on one.

The giant hammer was lifted in the air, weighed nothing, fhis time summoning the familiar seals; out of habit, Lavi choose fire. As he yet again brought his weapon down sparks crackled and broke out in a sea of flames, destroying all the dummies within. As soon as it started, the fire dissipated, revealing Lavi, who was the only unharmed existence. "It feels lighter and much easier to use." he shouted, hoping that the mics still functioned. "Nice job, little lady."

"That's great to hear, thank you for your cooperation!" Lou Fa said as she opened the steel reinforced door for him to leave the oxygen deprived area.

Lavi shot her a charming grin then returned to Bookman's side, conversing something in a foreign language and hushed voice.

"Noteworthy." Bak nodded thoughtfully. "This is something like I would come up with. You still have a lot to do but you're one step closer to reaching my perfection." Lou Fa refrained rolling her eyes, knowing that this is as close to getting a compliment from her boss as possible.

Fou however wasn't this discreet, she went ahead and slapped him with her gigantic palm. "Stop making everything about you, Baka Bak."

The blond instantly went off. "How dare you raise a hand on me you-" Fou however had no patience for this and whacked him on the head again.

"Thanks, Fou." Allen gave her a thumbs up, which the deity returned, then continued to bully Bak; no one really felt relatively sorry for him to try to protect him.

Allen turned his eyes away from the steadily more gruesome sight to smile at Lou Fa. "This is incredible, to create something like that; you're amazing Lou Fa."

Warmth blossomed in Lou Fa's chest hearing such compliment from the one she loved the most, blood rushed to her face, making her body dizzy with happiness. Tears stung her eyes from the joy that she could be of use, that finally she could return some of Allen's kindness.

Allen however mistook her tears for sadness and turned his accusing glare at Bak, who trembled in fright recognising 'Black Allen'. "Do you mind if I join Fou?"

Fou looked taken aback for a second (oh, right, she missed the scene where Allen attempted blackmailing Bak didn't she? Oh,well, either way) but then a dark smirk stretched on her face. "I already fought you, I'm curious how would we fare side by side." They exchanged smiles that were more like feral grins and pounced on the screaming Branch Head.

Lou Fa let out a small sigh at their antics, raising her hand to wipe away her lingering tears when she detected a handkerchief reached to her in her peripheral vision, reserved brown eyes were staring into hers. Lou Fa muttered thanks to the Inspector, wiped her tears away and returned it.

The German sighed as he glanced back to his charge. "He's going to get into trouble again."

Lou Fa giggled. "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Link shot her a glance, but there was no hostility in it, maybe a bit of poorly disguised embarrassment of being caught. "He's a fool, he's on thin ice… yet he..."

"It's alright." Lou Fa reassured him. "They'll understand, we're talking about Bak. Besides if anything were to happen Fou and you would stop him won't you?" She chuckled at Link's flabbergasted expression. "No worries, Inspector, your facade is impeccable. I only realised because a little golem showed me." She pointed at Tim blending in the German's hair. "I trust Timcanpy's decision."

Frustrated, Link turned his head away, watching impassively as Walker literally threw the Branch Chief at the Bookman Apprentice, since the latter teased that Walker was avenging his girlfriend's honour; Bookman had the common sense to step out of the way and watch with neutral eyes as Allen and Fou teamed up against Bak and Lavi. The scene was by no ways violence free, but the spectators - and the two torturers - found comfort in these antics, it was a much needed breather from the Holy War going outside, the very thought made Lou Fa's smile falter. "Mr Link?" Lou Fa addressed the Inspector cautiously, who in return fixated his sharp eyes at him. Her voice dropped to a mere whisper, so that the noise of brawl unfolding suffocated her pleas to everyone else but the two of them. "I know that this is the limit of how much I can support Allen, I know that I can't help him in the fight, if anything I'd be just a burden on the battlefield… That's why… May I ask you a favour? Could you please watch over him for me?"

Link was speechless for several seconds, but then collected himself. "It's my job." He replied curtly.

Lou Fa let out a shaky breath, relief washing over her. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey, Beansprout, are you sure I'm the one you should hit, Two-Spots is stealing your girlfriend-gah!" Lavi choked on pain; he cursed between harsh breaths "You brat!"

"Whoever Lou Fa wishes to date is her business, I told you already to not pry into other's love life!"

Lavi surrendered - strategically temporarily. "Fine, geez, gimme a break!" He still panted harshly as he rubbed his aching bruises.

Allen shot him a last warning glare and returned to Link's and Lou Fa's side as if nothing happened. "I'm starving, let's grab a bite."

XXX

Two hours later the three Exorcists and the Crow were ready to leave for the train that headed to Russia, from where they'd trespass the Bering Strait . It would be an undoubtedly long and exhausting trip, so this time Lou Fa made sure to pack as much food as she could prepare in such a short period of time. Presently she was waiting for her turn to say goodbye to Allen for who knows how long. She sighed in relief when a heavily bandaged Bak dismissed Allen, who came to her side.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "It appears that we'll be apart for some time. Shame really, I enjoyed spending my time with you a great deal, I hope I can come over more often… or see you at the Headquarters."

She casted her eyes away bashfully. "I won't be over for full time, but Chief Komui said that he'll call me over for time to time to reforge the other Innocence pieces too."

"I'm still going to miss it here." He said with some longing in his voice running his eyes around then resting it on her. "And you too. Thank you for everything."

"Yes, you too." She replied, unable to keep the disappointment from lacing her words. Realising this, Allen pulled her into an embrace, his hand patting the top of her hair. Lou Fa was too stunned with the gesture to do or say anything, especially when soft lips descended on her forehead. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright." He reassured, then loosened his arms around her a little so she could meet his soft eyes. "Take care, Lou Fa."

Stunning, absolutely breathtaking, an angel; her mind repeated and before she realised she was already on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to his, which he responded to with a few seconds of delay. Their kiss was brief but relayed everything that remained unsaid, since there weren't really words to describe them. Finally they parted their lips, cheeks coloured a bit on both parties.

The serene atmosphere was broken by a disbelieving whisper. "No way."

In that moment, Lou Fa realised that the world still existed around her and she just kissed Allen Walker in public. Her face exploded into a violent shade of vermillion, making her cover her burning face with her palms, Allen on the other hand looked more annoyed than embarrassed. "Wasn't this what you wanted all along?"

Lavi was pulling on his red hair hard. "No, I wanted to force a habit on you, to kiss her on the cheeks so many times that you would once do it without me ordering you to!"

Allen raised an eyebrow at that. "And? Didn't you succeed?"

"No, you're supposed to be mortified not in love!" He complained but was silenced when Bookman trapped him in a choking hold.

"I apologize for my foolish Apprentice's meddling, I'll make sure to punish him properly." The old man promised in a calm tone, which turned sharp when he addressed said Apprentice. "You're going to write down the Book of Genesis from its first letter to the last 10 times."

"10 times?" Lavi cried out. "My hand is going to fall off!"

(A/N.: Lavi should be glad that not other part of his anatomy is threatened to fall off.)

"Maybe that will teach you not to meddle with other's business." Ignoring his sobs, Bookman dragged Lavi away and hauled him into the carriage.

Allen shook his head at the display, then turned back to Lou Fa, cupping her face as he pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose as an affectionate gesture. "See you soon."

Swallowing her nervousness Lou Fa smiled at him, placing her own hand over Allen's. "See you soon."


End file.
